Life
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: A useless woman, that is what Hinata is known as. Favouring games over reality, she is one of the worlds top players. But will that all change when Life comes out? With a 99.9% reality, its the first, and best of its kind. Will Hinata achieve greatness in this game? Maybe... Even love? Hinatax? HinaAka AU, genderbender, Highly influenced by 1/2 prince
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: A Hinata gamer story! I already have so many, but I just had to post this one. Oh! And I've been really busy with finals, getting ready to move, and preparing for practicum, so I've been pretty damn busy. I'm sorry for slow posts…

This will diferate between Hinata, and sometimes her teammates, but mostly Hinata. It will also go from the game world to real life, just to make things fun.

We do not own Naruto.

XxXxxXx

Contrary to popular belief, Hinata loved video games.

Despite being the heiress of her enormously large household, and the one who would take over and become the head, she was a gaming master.

Etiquette, manners; none of it mattered soon as she got her controller in her hands.

And now, tomorrow, was the release of the new virtual reality game 'Life.' It was said to have a 99.9 % of realism. The first of its kind, and it will be the best of its kind. She stared at the game screen, her fingers pressing buttons rapidly as she defeated armies of minions.

It was the one thing she loved. Games. Reality was her hell. At home she had to be the prefect lady, a doll for her father to control. He never cared for her, nor loved her. She was merely his successor. In the past it was worst, she was shy, her words scrambled. That was when she use to get beaten. But now, the beatings were often absent, as long as she was a doll. Her little sister did not care for her, didn't dare indulge in her gaming, since she was the perfect girl. Make-up, accessories, cloths. That was Hinabi's world. Neji didn't mind her. He sought her out some days, others he ignored her.

Then there was school. With baggy sweaters and loose pants, not many people looked at her. The few who did, didn't like her. Ino bullied her to hells end, saying how such an ugly person shouldn't exist. Sakura would make snide remarks regarding her disgusting appearance.

Sometimes Sasuke would stick up for her, being her family's partner in business and all, but it would make the bulling so much worst. Girls would finally see her, hate her, and bully her. It was better when she was ignored.

Her manly character with bulging muscles on her screen made a fancy move, killing all the people around him. A ranking apered on the screen, her gamer name on top. She was the top raking player in the world. In fact, it was almost getting boring being on top. Perhaps Life would change that, give her a worthy challenge.

She was used to playing alone… She liked being alone. Alone, she could play all the games she wanted. Alone, she could be whom she wanted.

She liked being alone. Playing games, pretending to be whom she liked.

XxxxxXxxxXx

She scurried to her locker, the people around her giving her strange looks. She ducked her head, increasing her pace. If she didn't hurry, she wouldn't be able to beat the rush. There was going to be lines down the street for Life. She preordered one, but it would be pointless if she couldn't get to it. The game was activated at 8pm, so she had to get it before then so she could prepare her items. By items she meant energy drinks and energy bars.

Her eyes widened when she spotted Neji leaning on her locker, glaring at whomever passed. She approached him, slowing her frantic pace. His gaze ran over her, looking bored.

"I heard Life is being released today." She nodded, slightly confused. Neji rarely showed interest in games. "I want you to get me a copy. The girl I like is going to be playing it." Her eyes widened, before she quickly nodded.

"As… you wish, Neji-nii." He looked over her once more, before stalking off.

"So… You're going to play Life?" She looked over to see Sasuke, eyes diverted. His expression was slack, as if he couldn't be more bored.

"Yes…" She mumbled, before grabbing her bag. "See…." She paused, wondering if it was the wrong wording. "See you later…" She nodded to him before rushing out of the building.

XxXxxxXx

It was a lot easier to get the game than she thought. She beat the rush, and was able to get her cousins game for a discount price since she was already getting one. Grinning, she trotted to her house. Tonight was going to be amazing.

XxXXxxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: I know, I know. I just had too, though. Next chapter will be interesting. I need to ask though! Who do you think should be in her party? Who should her potential love interest be?


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: The inspiration for this story is mainly from a Mwaha(manga) called ½ prince, so there will be a lot of elements alike it. It's such an amazing story, you must read it if you can.

We do not own Naruto or ½ prince.

XxxxxxxXx

She was in a white room, nothing but a lady standing in front of her. And damn, she was a beauty. It was so sad she was a NPC(non-player-character), otherwise she would be popular as hell. She had short red hair that framed her face, the rest in a long ponytail. Her eyes were a vivid green, and her skin a beautiful golden brown.

"Hello, welcome to life." She spoke, her voice light. "You are the very first player to log on, due to this, you get a wish." Hinata blinked. A wish? Really? She paused, tilting her head. "But first, we must decide on your character." She blinked as multiple versions of her lined up around her, they had each race ever made. It was rather impressive.

But one thing bothered her. Why was it only females? "Ma'am, I would like to see the male versions." Then NPC blinked.

"I am sorry ma'am, but due to the rules of the game, each person must stay in their gender to make it more realistic."

She would have to play as a girl? No… She hated female characters. They always tended to have too large of breasts, annoying voices, little cloths, and no personality. Sure, this is a game where she would be the model, but it just didn't sit well.

Wait… She had a wish right?

"Can I use my wish to become male?" The Npc paused.

"I will notify my higher-ups of your request." The lady blanked out.

In the meantime, she looked at all the different versions of her. There was 7 main groups, then sub groupings. The main groups consisted of Humans, Elves, dark elves, dwarfs, celestials, elementals and beasts.

She liked to use speed rather than power, so her best choices would be human, an elven warrior, perhaps a celestials, or an elemental.

Of course, she would be a warrior. It was the only way to go. She could be an assassin, but the kills were much too specific. With a warrior she could hone which she wanted.

Most warriors tended to use strength and health, but she preferred speed and accuracy. The human's stats would be pretty even, so she could train her body well, but elves always had higher speed. Being a celestial would be a unique experience, and she would have wings, but it could also cause drag and also be more to aim at. As an elemental, she would be based as an element, so a tree or something.

There was only two choices for her. A dark elf, or a normal elf. The elves looked rather fragile, even dainty. It would be good for speed, and many people would likely underestimate her. The dark elf looked rather interesting, its skin was lightly tinted grey, and its eyes blood red. Of course, she could customize.

"Your request had been approved." All the avatars changed into men. The woman huffed, crossing her arms. "Are you ready to create your avatar?" What attitude!

"I would like to be a dark elf. Darken the skin a few shades so the grey is more prominent, with blood red eyes and snow white hair." The avatar poofed in front of her. It stood a little taller than her height, with broad shoulders and a solemn expression. She eyed it up and down. It wore basic peasant clothing.

"Yes, it will do fine." She looked to the Npc, whos eyes were wide.

They really went all out with the Npc's emotions and design. "Wow! What a hottie! Too bad you're a girl." The girl turned to her with pitying eyes.

"Please, just let me play the game."

"Yes, yes. All you have left is to choose a username."

Hinata grinned, her eyes lighting up. She would use the same name she always used. The name that's so often on the top charts. "Dark." There was a ding, telling it was available.

"Thank you for your patience and have fun playing the game~!" She was thrust into the males body, her eyes going wide as the nerves connected.

She really… Had a male body now.

There was a light, and next thing she knew, she was standing in a near empty town.

And thus, her game started as Dark.

XxXXxxxxxXxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: Here ya go! Hope you liked! I went into details just so you all know what the heck is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Welp, here is a new chapter! I hope you like it! Ah, from here on it gets to be different from ½ prince.

We do not own Naruto.

XXXxxXxxXx

Sasuke could not believe his eyes. He entered the game as an Elf, since he rather enjoyed speed characters. As a matter of fact, his gaming style was based on Dark, the legendary gamer whom defeated any challenger. He was well known for his speed and accuracy, along with his brutality.

He stared at the gamer name floating above the dark elfs head, his eyes wide. There was no way it was Dark, right? The male turned to look at him, his blood red eyes malicious. He shivered as the man expression changed into a grin, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

"Ah, if it isn't Light. You match to your name." The man's voice was so heavenly, he swore he was starting to question his sexual preference. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he lowered his head. He exchanged words with Dark online a few other times, but to be face to face with the best gamer in the world? Even he dare show some modesty!

"Ah, thank you, Dark-sama." The man waved his hand, shooing his comment away. Sasuke watched as the man tilted his head, as if in thought. His eyes trailed along the gamer's character, taking in his looks. Each character was based on the player's real like appearance, which made this game rather interesting. By what he could see, Dark had a rather slim and feminine body, yet he emitted a strong arura that nearly choked him. He had such a strong presence, it made all the over players glance at him.

"Light, you are a warrior, yes?" Sasuke nodded. Good lord. Was it natural to be this timid? Now he finally understood what it was like to be Hinata.

Hinata. He looked around, searching for a female character that resembled her even slightly. He shook his head. Out of the millions of gamers, and millions of starting villages, she wasn't likely to be spawned here.

Why was he looking for her you ask? Well, for one, he liked her. For another, it was a chance to get closer to her. She was such a beauty, it was hard to approach her in school, and thus he came up with the brilliant idea to find her in-game and party with her. That way he could get closer with her, protect her, all while showing her his good side.

Yeah, he grinned. He was brilliant.

"Will you party with me?" Sasuke shot up, his eyes widening. Did the legendary Dark really just ask him to party up with him? The man stared at him, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Sasuke answered. Imagine how cool he would look to Hinata after being partied to the greatest player in the world? Not only that, but he could learn more from the man.

A screen popped up in front of him, saying "_Would you join Dark's party?" _He pressed yes quickly.

If he was any less of a man, his fist would have shot into the air.

XXXxXxxxXxx

Oh. It was that rookie player, Light. She watched him stare at her wide eyes, his lips parted. It was the rookie, right? When she called out to him, he responded rather quickly.

Funny, how his characters looks were almost the opposite of hers. Light had pale skin, ruby eyes that matched her own, and inky black hair. Not to mention they were about the same height. If it wasn't for their different species, they could have been brothers.

And he was a warrior. In large RPG games like this, it was often good to party up. Two warriors were often a good start, namely for leveling. She tilted her head, staring at the boy. It couldn't do harm to party him right? After all, he did look to be rather useful, his rank was always rising steadily in the gaming world, showing he was rather adamant. At least he would be online often, much like her.

It was only smart to part so early in the game. If he didn't show commitment, she could always toss him aside.

She still needed four more members to be a full party. She shrugged it off, a thought for another day.

"Let's go grind some slimes." Light nodded enthusiastically. Hinata grinned. Well, at least he was into it.

XxXxxXx

Level 10 was when you were able to pick your job, also known as class. Right now she was at level 5, and she was starting to get bored.

Her sword cut swiftly through a slime, another one taking its place. Sighing, she cut through another. The little blobs melted into the ground, silently screaming.

This was sort of boring. It was too easy to dodge the attacks, and the slimes died in one hit.

"I tire of this, lets enter a more difficult area." Light looked up to her, his face slightly pale. He looked like he was almost out of stamina.

Did he not stock up in town? That was one of the number one rules! Health potions and stamina potions were highly important for grinding.

What was grinding? Grinding was the act of entering a zone, sometimes a spawn zone, and killing as many monsters as possible; this was so you can level up, or collect items.

"_Bag; open."_ A screen popped up in front of her. She pressed the Stamina potion, and one popped into midair, and hovered. She grabbed it and tossed it to Light, whom looked rather surprised. "_Light has received the potion"_ he stared at the potion, almost like it was an alien. "You should know to have as many potions as you can. Death is harsh as a beginner." At his confused look, she sighed. Did he not look up the rules? "Every time you die in this game, you lose a level, and any loot you received while on the mission." Light's eyes went wide at the information sunk in.

Ah, sometimes it was easy to forget he was a rookie noob.

"We can head back to town to resupply." She didn't add the fact he didn't get any supply's in the first place. "Then we can head out to the wolves. It's generally level 7 and up, but I think we can handle it."

Light nodded.

She sighed. She wasn't really good at being a team player. She assumed he knew things, when he didn't.

At least he was a good attacker. His skills would be useful later on.

The started on their journey back to town, only for a small girl to run into their path. She blinked as the girls eyes turned to them, lighting up with hope. It was a celestial, by the looks of it she was a healer. Was she really attempting to go out and level without a party? She would obviously have no attacks! What was she doing alone?

A pack of wolves burst out of the bushes, their yellow teeth long and dripping with saliva as they charged at the girl. The girl whimpered and ran to them, grey eyes flowing with tears. So you can cry on the game? How interesting. "HELP!" The girl yelled, before tripping. Not only was she crying, but she was bleeding. It was unbelievably realistic.

But, she had to force the urge to face palm down. How exactly did the girl get herself in such a situation? The wolves circled the girl, their eyes glowing. She curled into a ball, her pleading eyes locked on them.

"Dark-sama, we should help her." Light was staring straight ahead, tensed. He looked ready to go.

She grinned. Risk her life for a puny girl?

Why not? She drew her sword and entered the battle area.

"Let the battle begin." She hummed to herself as the wolves split their attention from her and Light. The beasts stared at them hungrily, their pelts shining in the sunlight. They snarled, their lips pulling up.

How realistic, she grinned as adrenaline filled her. This was what she was looking for! This was what she wanted!

The fight, the anticipation. She swallowed, her heart thumping.

"_Due to excitement, Dark has entered berserk mode. 20+ damage until the battle is over."_

XxxxXxxxXXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: I play games, just not very often xD So I might be a little wonky.


End file.
